


Games People Play

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: queerlygen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has no interest in boys. But she still loves the game. Written for such_heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play

Morgana was beautiful. She'd grown up knowing it. She'd grown up knowing, too, that boys held no interest to her, but that she'd best make a show of caring when she got older.

What she didn't realize was how much she'd grow to enjoy the performance; the sparkling gowns, the brilliant smiles, giving a man enough attention to keep him intrigued, but not enough to encourage anything appropriate.

It was a game; simple on the surface, but at the more difficult levels, as exciting and challenging as wielding a sword.

And everyone-- _everyone--_ knew she was a master.


End file.
